Sans un Mot
by WhySerious
Summary: "Elle n'avait jamais aimée dire au revoir..."
1. Prologue

_"__I'm leaving you behind with the past, no I won't look back [...] And try, try to understand me. __Try to understand what I say when I say I can't stay"_ **Running Away by Midnight Hour.**

Le soleil était couché depuis bien longtemps déjà, la nuit étant bien avancée. Les bureaux du CBI étaient vides, silencieux et pratiquement plongés dans l'obscurité. Seul le bureau de l'agent Teresa Lisbon demeurait éclairé.

Cette dernière se tenait debout devant une des fenêtres, contemplant les lueurs de la ville qui se détachaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de regarder au dehors, ne s'était même jamais aperçue qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir d'ici. La jeune femme resta immobile encore quelques minutes, le regard perdu, ses pensées demeurant muettes. Le silence était reposant.

Puis elle se rappela qu'il lui restait des choses à faire, et que le temps était compté. Elle revint derrière son bureau, rangea ses tiroirs. Elle en sortit un vieux dossier qu'elle déposa sur la pile soigneusement constituée à côté de son ordinateur et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le refermer, aperçue un vieux souvenir rester là. Elle sourit d'abord, en saisissant la grenouille en papier entre ses doigts, aplatie par le dossier qui l'avait recouvert toutes ces années. Puis la douleur survint, telle une fissure naissant au creux de sa poitrine, et son sourire se tordit en quelque chose de plus sombre. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, il était trop tard maintenant…

Elle jeta l'origami dans la boîte en carton devant elle, qui était déjà bien remplit, et referma le tiroir d'un coup sec. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à travers la pièce, vérifiant n'avoir rien oublié. Son bureau étant totalement vide, elle estima que c'était bon. Après avoir enfilée sa veste, Teresa saisit le carton à deux mains et se dirigea vers la porte où elle se stoppa. _« Avait-elle prit sa tasse à café ?_ ». Un bref regard dans le carton suffit à la rassurer. Elle éteignit l'interrupteur avec son coude et referma la porte par le même procédé, refusant de céder à la facilité en déposant ses affaires. Et puis, si jamais elle les lâchait, aurait-elle toujours la force de les emporter ?

Là encore, elle balaya l'open space des yeux. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle et son équipe dévoraient la fameuse pizza de fin d'enquête, riant la bouche pleine en se remémorant les anecdotes de l'affaires, Rigsby s'étant vu dans l'obligation de se faire vacciner contre la rage suite à son agression par un rottweiler. Ses trois agents en riaient encore lorsqu'ils étaient partis vers l'ascenseur, lui souhaitant bonne nuit et l'habituel « à demain ».

La culpabilité creusa la fissure encore plus profondément, elle détourna son attention vers sa pauvre boîte en carton en soupirant. A son tour, elle prit la direction des ascenseurs.

Après avoir réussi à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel grâce à une pression de l'auriculaire, l'agent s'autorisa un dernier regard vers l'escalier derrière elle qui menait au grenier. Pendant un instant, elle s'imagina monter ses marches et dire à Jane ce qu'elle aurait aimée avoir le courage de lui dire depuis plus d'une semaine. Mais les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et la jeune femme se détourna, le regret emplissant ses traits. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, expirant lentement alors que les portes se refermaient sur une partie de sa vie.

Elle n'avait jamais aimée dire au revoir.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	2. Realize

_**De nouveau merci à tous mes Reviewers, ca me fait toujours un grand plaisir de vous lire...**_

_**Flo : Ravi que mon univers te plaise, ce n'est pas chose facile après tout ^^ Faire réapparaître la grenouille était un peu symbolique, apparut lors du 1er episode, la voilà qui revient pour ce qui semblerait être le départ définitif de Lisbon... Bref, tu n'auras pas encore les réponses à toutes te questions mais, bientôt peut être...**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

_**I -** « I'm not afraid of dying, there's too much to miss in life, but I can't begin to even imagine you not by my side.__»_ **Last Dance - Camera Can't Lie.**

Le soleil était radieux ce matin-là à Sacramento, et Patrick Jane se sentait étonnement de bonne humeur en sortant de sa chambre de motel. Sur la route qui le conduisait au CBI, il fit un arrêt beignets chez Marie's, qui ne dura guère longtemps grâce à la mémoire de la serveuse, puis repartit en sifflotant. Lisbon aura sûrement oublié de prendre son petit-déjeuner, encore, et lui, la sauvera de la famine à renfort de pâtisseries. Ce qu'il appréciait particulièrement dans ce petit rituel du matin, c'était le petit sourire de l'agent à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la boîte de beignets sous ses yeux. C'était toujours de simples beignets, mais comme elle faisait ce sourire à chaque fois, il avait finis par le baptiser.

Alors qu'il verrouillait la portière de sa Citroën DS, toujours en sifflotant et d'étrange bonne humeur, le consultant était déjà impatient de recevoir son tant attendu sourire beignet.

En arrivant à l'étage, le blondinet constata que le bureau de sa supérieure était fermé et les stores tirés, autrement dit, elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge mural et fronça légèrement les sourcils, interrompant par la même occasion ses sifflotements.

Etrange, se dit-il. Lisbon n'était jamais arrivé en retard, sauf la fois où il la savait avoir passée la nuit accompagnée. Aurait-elle passée une autre nuit agitée avec un homme ? Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion et un haussement d'épaules, fit demi-tour en direction de son grenier. _« Elle aura d'autant plus besoin de beignets dans ce cas… ». _Il remonta lentement les marches, sa bonne humeur soudainement envolée.

…

Les minutes défilèrent et, alors que la matinée était déjà bien entamée, Jane se décida à redescendre afin de retrouver son agent, avant que les beignets ne soient rassis. Hélas, en arrivant dans l'open space, le bureau de Lisbon était toujours clos.

Etant donné l'heure, la brunette n'était pas simplement en retard, non, quelque chose clochait. Son esprit passa automatiquement en revue les différentes explications possibles, cherchant une réponse à ce nouveau mystère. Avait-elle prit un jour de congé sans qu'il ne soit au courant ? Ou peut-être était-elle sur une nouvelle scène de crime ? Etait-elle malade ? Avait-elle eut un accident ?

Le consultant aperçu les membres de l'équipe, assis à leurs bureaux respectifs, ce qui écartait l'hypothèse d'une nouvelle enquête, et les rejoints avec son habituel air décontracté.

- Alors Rigsby, aucuns symptômes canins ne s'est déclarés pendant la nuit ? _sourit malicieusement le blondinet, faisant allusion à l'attaque du rottweiler qu'avait essuyé l'agent la veille._

- Ah ah… Très drôle Jane, _répondit froidement le grand brun_. J'ai à peine dormis cette nuit, à cause des points de suture. Ca fait un mal de…

- De chien ? _termina Jane en rigolant._

Même VanPelt ricana derrière son écran.

- Tu sais, _reprit le mentaliste_, les médecins prescrivent des antidouleurs en général…

- Mouais, j'en ai mais, je n'aime pas trop ces trucs-là. Ca t'assomme complètement et tu risques d'en devenir dépendant, alors non merci ! Je préfère encore morfler pendant quelques jours…

Jane acquiesça distraitement tandis que Cho préféra dévier son attention sur le dossier ouvert devant lui.

- Et dis-moi, sinon, t'aurais pas vu Lisbon par hasard ? _embraya l'ancien medium_.

Wayne le dévisagea, surpris, puis les trois agents se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs.

- Euh… On croyait qu'elle était avec toi,_ finit-il par lui répondre_.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait forcément avec moi ?

Rigsby chercha l'aide de Grace pour formuler la réponse mais la rouquine fit semblant d'être captivée par son clavier d'ordinateur. Il refit donc face à Jane, qui semblait sonder la moindre de ses pensées.

- Ben, disons que depuis quelques temps vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble et, en général, quand elle n'est pas avec nous, elle est forcément avec toi… balbutia l'agent.

La première réaction de Patrick aurait été de lever les yeux au ciel en s'emportant d'un « _N'importe quoi _ », mais comme cela aurait plus controversant pour lui, il se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils et d'un sourire amusé.

- Comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Mmh, _marmonna-t-il en se tapotant le menton_, _mimant une intense réflexion_. Les amis, nous avons un nouveau mystère à résoudre ! Prévenez la presse, placardez les avis de recherche ! Teresa Lisbon a disp…

Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Wainwright dans l'open space.

- Bonjour tout le monde_, les salua-t-il sur un ton préoccupé_. Vous avez une nouvelle affaire, un meurtre au Linden Park. Cho, c'est vous qui dirigerez l'enquête !

Le directeur allait repartir mais Kimball le rappela.

- Patron ? J'aimerais en tenir informer l'agent Lisbon avant de prendre sa place sur cette affaire, si ca ne vous ennui pas.

Son interlocuteur émit un léger rire.

- C'est très noble à vous, agent Cho, mais l'agent Lisbon ne faisant plus partie du CBI, vous n'êtes pas obligé de demander sa permission vous savez ? J'ai pensé à vous pour reprendre son poste car vous êtes le plus ancien de l'équipe et qu'il est marqué dans votre dossier que vous avez déjà une expérience en tant que chef. Mais si vous ne voulez pas de cette opportunité, alors je nommerai quelqu'un d'autre… _déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules._

Jane ne laissa pas le loisir à l'asiatique de répondre.

- Comment ça, Lisbon ne fait plus partie du CBI ?

Luther fronça les sourcils.

- Elle… ne vous a rien dit ?

Les quatre regards perdus en face de lui répondirent à sa question, et il n'en fut que plus mal à l'aise. Comment avait-elle pu lui laisser leur annoncer cela ?

- Elle euh… L'agent Lisbon a été muté à Washington, elle travaille pour le FBI maintenant. Je suis désolé, je croyais que vous le saviez,_ annonça-t-il sincèrement._

Après un regard compatissant adressé à chacun d'entre eux, il fit demi-tour en maudissant intérieurement l'agent séniore. Lui qui la croyait proche de son équipe, il s'était visiblement trompé.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le hall, quelque chose agrippa son avant-bras et le força à se retourner.

En s'apercevant de l'agressivité de son geste, le consultant leva les mains en signe d'excuse. Wainwright ne répondit rien et se contenta de le dévisager.

- Je sais que vous ne nous avez pas tout dit, _déclara l'ancien medium_. Lisbon aimait son boulot, son équipe, c'était toute sa vie. Elle ne serait jamais partie comme ça, surtout sans ne rien dire à personne.

Il baissa brièvement les yeux en direction de ses chaussures et, quand ils croisèrent à nouveau ceux du jeune directeur, ce dernier y lu une vulnérabilité qu'il n'avait encore jamais perçu chez Patrick Jane.

- Vous l'avez mutée à cause de moi, c'est ça ? Je suis allez trop loin, j'ai dépassé les limites et vous reportez la faute sur elle, je… Si c'est à cause de la juge la semaine dernière, j'irais m'excusez, je l'inviterais même à dîner s'il le faut_, rajouta-t-il en se forçant à rire_. Ne lui faites pas ça, elle ne mérite pas de…

Luther l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Je vous arrête, Jane. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé la mutation de l'agent Lisbon. Au contraire, son départ ne m'arrange pas du tout. _Il soupira. _C'est elle qui m'a demandé à être transférée, il y a plus d'une semaine, elle avait déjà tout prévu. Vu ses états de services, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Après un bref silence, le directeur s'inquiéta de l'état de stupeur dans lequel semblait être plongé le mentaliste, les yeux grands ouverts et le regard perdu dans le vide.

C'était comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing à l'estomac. Il y avait d'abord le choc, l'étourdissement, la douleur…

- Mais, _reprit Wainwright_, vous n'aviez vraiment rien vu venir vous ? demanda-t-il, dans l'incompréhension.

… et la colère.

- Non, répondit-il froidement après un certain temps. Il semblerait qu'on ait trouvé meilleur menteur que moi.

- Ecoutez_, compatit le jeune bureaucrate,_ tout ce que je sais de plus, c'est que son avion décollait très tôt ce matin.

Le consultant releva les yeux vers son supérieur, plus une once d'émotion ne s'y reflétait. Il le salua d'un hochement de tête et repartit en direction de l'open space. Quand il y arriva, les trois agents étaient réunis autour du bureau de Van Pelt.

- Eh Jane !_ l'interpella celle-ci_. Lisbon vient d'appeler, elle voulait s'excuser d'être partit sans dire un mot et…

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir.

- Tu as sa nouvelle adresse ?

- Euh oui, je peux te trouver ca mais… _balbutia-t-elle_.

- Tu peux me la donner, s'il te plaît ?

Elle le dévisagea un instant, surprise par son ton calme et si… froid. Puis elle se mit à pianoter sur son clavier, pour finalement noter sa trouvaille sur un bout de papier qu'elle tendit au consultant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'inquiéta la rouquine, tenant toujours le post-it entre ses doigts.

- Si tu peux te contenter de plates excuses par téléphone, tant mieux pour toi Grace. Moi j'ai besoin de l'entendre de vive voix.

Sur ce, il arracha le morceau de papier de la main de l'agent et tourna les talons, saisissant violemment le sachet de beignets qu'il avait laissé sur le bureau de Rigsby au passage. Il jeta un bref regard à l'adresse indiquée

_Appartement B_

_2660 13th Street Northwest, _

_Washington DC_

Elle n'avait pas le droit de les abandonner de cette façon, sans même une chance de s'expliquer ou de la convaincre de rester. C'est pourquoi il refusait d'admettre son départ, sa fuite soudaine ne paraissait pas réelle. Pourtant, durant les longues heures de vol qui l'attendaient, Jane aurait largement le temps de prendre conscience de la situation et de ressentir alors une inexplicable sensation d'oppression au creux de sa poitrine. Il finirait par réaliser que c'est l'idée d'une vie sans Lisbon à ses côtés qui paraissait irréelle.

**Tbc...**

* * *

_**PS: L'adresse et toute description future sont réelles, vérifiables sur Google Maps si ca vous chante ;)**_


	3. Bedshaped

**Une petite partie, mais plutôt intense... A partir de celui-ci, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, donc l'attente entre chaque risque d'être _légerement_ plus longue, je m'en excuse d'avance. J'espère que vous ne vous perdrez pas en route ^^ Dernière précision, c'est après le 4x15 (Erica Flynn) que m'est venue cette Fic, donc je pense qu'il faudra se remettre un peu dans le contexte ;)**

**Flo: Merci, les réponses à la plupart des questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre ^^ Je prie pour ne pas m'être mélanger les pinceaux, avec tout ce que j'avais à faire dire à Lisbon... **

**Jae-J: Comme tu as les même questions que Flo, je te répondrais bien la même chose ^^ Mais merci de ta Review, j'aime beaucoup les review, je les chéris énormément xD**

* * *

_«You'll follow me back, bedshaped... You'll knock on my door and up we'll go, in white light, I don't think so [...] I know you think I'm holding you down, and I've fallen by the wayside now." __**Bedshaped - Keane.**_

_**...**_

Teresa remontait la rue qui menait à son nouveau « _chez-soi_ », des paquets de courses dans les bras.

Elle n'avait atterrit à Washington qu'en début d'après-midi, il faisait alors un temps magnifique et elle s'était dit que c'était un bon départ. Quand le taxi l'avait déposé à l'angle de Colombia Heights et de la rue Fairmont, devant cette maison victorienne en briques rosées, la brunette était restée de longues minutes sur le trottoir avec ses valises à admirer sa nouvelle maison. Cette dernière, s'élevant sur deux étages, était si grande qu'elle avait été séparée en plusieurs appartements. Mis à part les nombreux avantages que vantaient l'annonce, comme le loyer raisonnable et la proximité du centre-ville, c'est l'architecture en elle-même qui avait attiré son attention. Le porche, longeant le contour des murs, sous lequel elle pourrait restée lire par jour de beau temps, ou finir de la paperasse plus probablement, et la fenêtre en baie dans sa chambre, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, à une époque où sa famille était encore réunis…

Le temps que l'agent n'installe ses affaires, ce qui avait pris tout l'après-midi, puis partent acheter le stricte nécessaire à la superette du coin, le ciel avait viré au gris, la pluie menaçant de tomber sous peu. C'est pourquoi Lisbon, chargée de ses deux sacs, accéléra le pas en remontant son allée. Une fois à l'abri sous le porche et ses courses posées au sol, elle salua le prêtre qui lui faisait signe du seuil de son Eglise, située de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un peu plus tôt alors qu'elle sortait déposer des cartons dans la benne et, en apercevant la croix autour du cou de Teresa, il avait de suite vu en elle une de ses futures paroissiennes. Bien qu'elle lui ait fait part de son peu de temps libre, le vieil homme ne semblait pas s'être résigné pour autant.

En enfonçant sa clé dans la serrure, l'agent remarqua que celle-ci n'était plus verrouillée. L'insouciance provoquée par son nouveau départ à DC s'envola net. Se faire cambrioler le jour de son arrivé, on avait vu mieux comme comité de bienvenue…

Elle posa ses courses sur le perron et, par réflexe, porta la main à sa hanche. Geste qu'elle comprit inutile lorsqu'elle réalisa, qu'étant en civile, elle avait laissé son arme à l'intérieur. _« Et merde…_ » jura intérieurement la brunette. Elle fouilla aussi silencieusement que possible dans un de ses sacs, à la recherche d'une arme potentielle.

Une fois armée de sa boîte de petits pois en conserve, elle poussa doucement la porte qui émit un grincement strident. L'intérieur de la pièce était sombre, l'effet de contre-jour n'arrangeant pas sa visibilité, Teresa ne discernait que le contour de ses quelques meubles. Alors qu'elle vérifiait que personne ne se cachait derrière la porte, elle entendit des bruits de pas, qui semblaient provenir de la cuisine, se rapprocher d'elle. Enfin, elle aperçue une silhouette se planter en face d'elle, en plein milieu du salon.

- Vous ! Ne bougez plus, les mains en l'air ! s'écria-t-elle en brandissant son arme improvisée.

- Calmez-vous, c'est moi ! lui répondit une voix familière, dont la silhouette levait néanmoins les bras en l'air.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, et reconnut son intru.

- Jane ?

Toujours les mains levées, celui-ci la dévisagea avec un air circonspect.

- Est-ce que c'est avec une boîte de petits pois que vous êtes en train de me menacer ?

- Euh… je… bégaya-t-elle en regardant son projectile.

- Vous comptiez faire quoi avec ? Me cuisiner en filet mignon ? plaisanta-t-il en baissant ses bras le long de son corps.

Le ton provoquant du consultant la sortit de son état de stupeur provoqué par sa présence surprise.

- Je peux encore vous la lancer en pleine figure, vous savez ? grommela-t-elle.

- Et c'est comme ça que vous m'accueillez ? Après avoir traversé le pays rien que pour vous voir, j'aurai pensé que…

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas venir sans prévenir, rétorqua-t-elle sans réfléchir.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas partir sans prévenir, répondit-il froidement.

Lisbon soupira. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à cette confrontation, elle n'avait pas voulu y penser même si elle la savait inévitable. Maintenant il se tenait là, au milieu de son nouveau salon, la prenant au dépourvue et elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

Elle reprit ses courses posées sur le perron et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, refermant la porte d'un léger coup de pied.

- Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt, c'est tout… finit-elle par soupirer.

Il la suivit dans la cuisine qui juxtaposait au salon, une pièce tout en longueur dont les murs étaient peints en un mélange gris/vert, les placards et autres meubles en bois sombre faisaient ressortir le style victorien de la façade extérieure. Une seule fenêtre, au fond de la pièce, participait à l'éclairage naturel de celle-ci et, comme le temps était couvert au-dehors, il y faisait plutôt sombre. Pourtant, Teresa n'alluma pas la lumière, et elle s'afféra à ranger ses affaires en silence. Patrick en conclut qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à lancer la conversation.

Alors qu'elle revenait vers le plan de travail, l'ancien medium jeta un sachet en papier, à moitié froissé, devant elle. Cette dernière se figea, son regard passant du sachet à son visiteur.

- C'était censé être votre petit déjeuner de ce matin… commença-t-il.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, coupable.

- Je vous ai attendu, et puis je crois qu'ils n'ont pas très bien supportés les 5h de vols, _continua-t-ils en désignant le sachet de beignets_. Mais je les ai pris pour vous, et comme apparemment ce seront les derniers que j'aurais l'occasion de vous offrir, je tenais à ce que vous les ayez.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui, laissant un court silence avant de répondre, comme si elle choisissait entre les différentes réponses qui s'offraient à elle. Attaquer tout de suite ou gagner encore un peu de temps…

- Donc, vous êtes venu jusqu'ici seulement pour m'offrir des beignets rassis ? finit-elle par demander.

Jane se pinça les lèvres et serra le poing jusqu'à en avoir mal. Cette femme allait le rendre fou. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, il faisait de son mieux afin de ne pas lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, de ne pas la secouer par les épaules en lui hurlant dessus. A la place, il essayait de garder son masque impassible, d'adopter un ton léger, d'amener le sujet en douceur pour ne pas la braquer et garder ses chances de la persuader de rentrer avec lui. Mais Lisbon mettait sa patience à rude épreuve, il sentait la colère monté en lui et son masque de maîtrise tomber petit à petit.

- Non, vous vous doutez bien que je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

La mâchoire de Jane se crispa.

- Arrêtez de jouer ce petit jeu, Lisbon, _siffla-t-il entre ses dents._ Vous êtes… _il inspira profondément afin de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix. _Vous êtes partit vivre à l'autre bout du pays sans prévenir personne, pourquoi ?

La brunette esquissa un sourire, sans joie.

- C'était si difficile de poser la question clairement ?

Elle passa devant Jane afin de retourner au salon, la cuisine étant trop exiguë pour ce qui allait surement suivre. Lisbon ne se sentait pas capable de rester aussi proche de son consultant. _Ancien-consultant_.

- C'est frustrant quand on refuse de répondre à vos questions, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

- Bon sang, Lisbon ! cria-t-il derrière son dos.

Elle se retourna sous la surprise de son haussement de ton. Le visage crispé, il avançait droit vers elle d'une façon menaçante.

- On ne parle pas d'enquêtes là, mais de vous ! Vous, partant à 4000km comme une lâche au beau milieu de la nuit, abandonnant tout derrière-vous du jour au lendemain ! Cela mérite une explication, non ? Vous me devez bien ça !

Teresa fit un pas en arrière en le dévisageant.

- Parce que, moi, je vous suis redevable ?_ elle émit un rire nerveux. _C'est plutôt vous qui me devriez quelque chose, avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ces dernières années ! Mais bien sûr, ca, vous vous en moquez bien. Vous vous fichez bien de moi ou de ce que je peux penser de toute façon… _finit-elle en marmonnant._

- Vous savez que c'est faux…

- Et comment je le saurais ? Vous ne faites rien pour me le montrer, je dois me contenter d'y croire aveuglément. Ca a suffi jusque-là mais, il y eu cette histoire avec Erica Flynn et…

Le mentaliste la coupa.

- Attendez, vous n'êtes pas partit à cause d'elle quand même ? rit-il.

- Cette femme a le don de m'agacer, mais pas au point de me faire tout abandonner… répondit-elle sceptiquement.

- Alors pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, je ne comprends rien… avoua-t-il, perdu.

Elle soupira.

- Ce jours-là, dans l'affaire avec Erica, lorsque vous avez dit avoir besoin d'elle… Cela m'a fait réfléchir, vous savez ? Toutes ces années, je croyais qu'on était devenu… des amis, que l'on comptait pour vous.

En utilisant le «_ on_ », Patrick savait que l'agent parlait d'elle en particulier.

- Mais en faites, _reprit la jeune femme_, je me demande si nous ne sommes pas que de simples cartes dans votre jeu contre John le Rouge. Vous avez besoin de nous après tout, non ? Et vous nous avez déjà montré que vous êtes prêt à tout pour l'attraper. Si c'est le cas, alors je me sentirais vraiment idiote parce que je vous aurais fait confiance. J'ai risqué ma vie pour vous, mis ma carrière en danger, entachée ma réputation…

Elle repensa aux derniers mots de l'adjoint au Procureur, « _C'est vous le problème… ». _Jane s'apprêtait à intervenir, mais elle l'en empêcha.

- Quand on tient à une personne, on est prête à tout pour elle. Ce qui m'a incitée à partir, ce ne sont pas vos plans foireux ou votre incapacité à vous attacher, ce n'est même pas votre faute, mais la mienne. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour vous et, en faites, j'ai fait n'importe quoi. J'ai monté une opération dans le dos de mes supérieurs, vous ait indirectement aidé à tuer un homme, dissimuler des faits importants à mon équipe et à mes supérieurs à propos de John le Rouge, ait laissé couler le fait que vous ayez tué un homme de sang-froid en plein centre commercial, et Panzer bon sang !

Elle se passa une main sur le front en fermant les paupières un instant, comme si prononcer les faits à voix haute les rendaient encore plus impensables.

- Cette femme-là, ce n'est pas moi, je ne me reconnais même plus… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne l'avais même pas réalisé. Ces petits changements qui se font progressivement, si légers au départ qu'on n'y fait pas attention, et puis des années plus tard, on finit par se rendre compte qu'on n'est plus du tout la même personne. Par exemple, je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable d'assassiner quelqu'un avant, même quand vous clamiez le contraire. Puis_ il _vous a frappé aux bons endroits, aux bons moments, et vous avez finit par devenir de plus en plus sombre, jusqu'à tuer sans ressentir de culpabilité.

La brunette planta son regard dans celui du mentaliste, et ils restèrent ainsi à s'accuser silencieusement l'un l'autre pendant de longues secondes.

- Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus aucun doute sur ce que vous lui ferez lorsque vous le retrouverez… _finit-elle par rajouter, sur un ton où se mélangeait déception et colère. _Vous mettrez en place un de vos tours, je vous aiderais bien sûr, c'est ce que je fais toujours, puis une fois que vous aurez John le Rouge en face de vous, vous le tuerez. A moins qu'il ne vous tue d'abord. Dans les deux cas, qu'est-ce qu'il restera de moi, hein ? Je me ferais sûrement virer, pour vous avoir aidé ou ne pas avoir su vous gérer, je vous aurais perdu, vous et mon boulot. Je devrais vivre avec le fait de vous avoir aidé à vous envoyer en prison ou à vous faire descendre pour le restant de mes jours, à me demander ce que j'aurais pu faire pour vous en empêcher, ou si seulement j'avais suffisamment comptée…

Les yeux émeraude en face de lui se mirent à briller dans la pénombre, rendu pétillants par les larmes qui s'y accumulaient sans vouloir couler pour autant.

- Je ne veux pas finir comme_ ça_, Jane… murmura-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

Patrick déglutit, lentement, glacé d'effroi. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué l'état de souffrance dans lequel son amie se trouvait ? Un état dont il était l'origine… Etait-il devenu si mauvais, au point de même faire du mal à Teresa Lisbon ? Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel dégoût de lui-même qu'à cet instant…

Il voulut prononcer quelque chose, lui dire qu'elle se trompait, qu'il était désolé ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais aucun son ne put sortir. Trop de pensées, trop de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient... Alors il se contenta de baisser les yeux et, lentement, tourna les talons afin de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et franchir le seuil sans même se retourner.

La porte claqua derrière lui, et Teresa se retrouva seule dans son nouvel appartement, plantée au milieu du salon où, finalement, la volonté ne fut plus assez forte pour retenir les larmes de couler.

Si elle détestait dire au revoir, ce n'était pas sans raisons.

* * *

_**TBC..**._


	4. It Will Rain

_**Encore une fois, je remercie tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite (ou grande) Review, ca joue beaucoup dans ma motivation (et ca fait surtout plaisir ^^). Donc merci à vous, The lyly, Flo, caro94, sharon0701 et Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31 !**_

_**Flo: Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'espère une telle scène, où Lisbon déballerait tout ce qu'elle a à dire, que ca a sûrement jouer dans le réalisme ^^ Je l'ai tellement imaginée... C'est un plaisir de lire tes commentaires à chaque fois, j'espère que cette suite te plairas ;)**_

* * *

_**III -** « If you walk away, everyday it will rain… » __**It Will Rain - Bruno Mars**_

Eclairé par le halo des lampadaires le long des trottoirs, Jane errait dans les rues de Washington. Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'il était sorti de chez Lisbon , se repassant le film de leur dernière conversation en boucle, espérant y trouver quelque chose qui lui indiquerait quoi faire. C'est à peine s'il entendait l'orage gronder au loin.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit par se rendre compte que la nuit était tombée, et un premier élan de lucidité le gagna. Le consultant devait trouver un endroit où se réfugier pour continuer ses réflexions. Il ne connaissait pas la ville et s'il continuait à dériver de cette façon sans faire attention où il allait, il finirait par se perdre au milieu de la nuit, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Il tourna sur lui-même, essayant de se repérer au milieu de ces allées bordées de maisons immenses. Il lui semblait avoir continué tout droit depuis chez Lisbon, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Soudain, une lueur verte, qui se reflétait dans une vitrine en face de lui, attira son attention. Il avança de quelques pas afin d'identifier sa source, c'est ainsi qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait inconsciemment.

L'enseigne en néon verte désignait l'endroit comme étant le « Lou's City Bar », un bar de quartier qui conviendrait parfaitement à la situation. Il traversa la rue en trottinant et s'arrêta juste à temps pour tenir la porte à un couple qui sortait en riant. Il leur sourit, comme si leur bonheur le touchait aussi, mais à peine eût-il pénétré dans la pièce tamisée que son visage était redevenu aussi lisse qu'une toile vierge.

Il y avait peu de monde pour un samedi soir, quelques tables au fond de la salle étaient encore libres et le consultant s'y dirigea. La décoration se voulait sobre et moderne, sans doute inspirée de celles des bars-restaurants de grands hôtels. Une serveuse s'approcha de lui, sourire aux lèvres, afin qu'il passe sa commande.

- _Un whisky, sans glace_, lança froidement le faux médium.

- _Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, _répondit la jeune femme sans se départir de son sourire.

Tout en s'asseyant à sa table, il regarda la jeune rousse, sûrement une étudiante, slalomer gracieusement entre les tables et regagner le comptoir. Puis ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de la table, revoyant le regard torturé de Lisbon se fondre dans l'orangé de la nappe.

_« Si seulement j'avais suffisamment comptée… suffisamment comptée… »_

Bonne question… Elle comptait énormément, c'était certain, mais… suffisamment ? Est-elle assez importante pour remettre ses idées de vengeances en question ? Il y a encore trois ans, cette question n'aurait pas suscité un tel débat intérieur mais, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles dernièrement, tout était bien plus compliqué.

Un bruit sourd juste devant lui le fit sortir de ses pensées. La serveuse venait de déposer un verre sous ses yeux, et le regardait à présent avec inquiétude. Lui avait-elle parlé ?

- _Excusez-moi, vous disiez ?_

- _Je vous demandais si vous désiriez l'addition tout de suite ou si vous aviez l'intention de commander autre chose ?_ répéta-t-elle.

Cette façon détournée de savoir s'il comptait se saouler ou non ce soir, amusa Jane. D'ailleurs, est-ce ce qu'il voulait faire ? La situation l'aurait méritée, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu, errer ivre dans la capitale à quelques rues de chez Lisbon, ce n'était pas très avisé.

- _Je me contenterais de celui-ci_, dit-il en levant son verre.

- _Bien, dans ce cas je vous confie ceci,_ sourit-elle en lui tendant la note.

Elle le dévisagea une dernière fois puis, rassurée, repartit à l'autre bout de la salle. _Pauvre petite_, se dit le mentaliste en sortant un billet de son portefeuille, encore une dont le père lui avait volé sa jeunesse avec ses penchants pour l'alcool.

Il contempla le poison remué au fond de son verre, hypnotisé par les reflets ambrés du liquide dansant sous ses yeux.

Oui, tout était si compliqué maintenant…

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et but rageusement une longue gorgée de whisky. Le liquide lui brûla d'abord le palais, avant de dégager une chaleur plaisante en s'écoulant le long de son œsophage. Jane ferma les yeux et savoura cette douce sensation.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle soit si honnête, si généreuse, si gentille ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle toujours à le protéger alors qu'il ne le méritait pas ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partit dès le début ? Il aurait pu tomber sur n'importe quel flic en entrant au CBI, mais il avait fallu que ce soit Teresa Lisbon.

Il but une autre longue gorgée, salvatrice.

Le consultant s'était servi de ses méthodes, plus ou moins illégales, au nom du CBI afin de réaliser ses rêves de vengeance, ou d'attraper un meurtrier de façon divertissante, sans se soucier des conséquences pendant des années. Mais les conséquences de ses actes avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se répercuter sur son amie, et c'est un fait qu'il supportait de moins en moins. Il ne pouvait plus élaborer ses plans extravagants sans prendre en compte les risques qu'ils impliquaient pour la jeune femme, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de culpabilité à chaque fois qu'il traquait John le Rouge. Il n'était plus aussi libre de ses mouvements qu'avant, et cela pour une raison qui le frappa au visage : Il avait de nouveau quelque chose à perdre, l'amitié de Lisbon. C'était peut être chose faite d'ailleurs…

D'une traite, il vida le reste de son verre. Les effets de l'alcool commèrent à se manifester, et Jane se sentit gagner d'un léger étourdissement qui ne lui était pas désagréable.

_« Je deviens faible, par sa faute… » _ constata-t-il. « _Et Lisbon qui pense que je moque d'elle, qu'elle n'a aucune espèce importance… _» rit le blondinet amèrement, sentant une vague de colère monter en lui._ « Elle ne comprend vraiment rien… Comment peut-elle être si aveugle ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours être obligé de lui expliquer ? Elle est si… »_

Patrick sentait la pression augmenter à l'intérieur de son crâne, comme si l'étau se resserrait un peu plus à chaque pensée, le sang battant ses tempes dans un bruit assourdissant. Par réflexe, ses mains se refermèrent autour du verre vide.

« _Stupide…_ »

Il resserra un peu plus l'étreinte autour du récipient, cherchant à compenser le flot d'émotions qui étouffait son cerveau.

« _Stupide flic !_ »

Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent sous l'effort.

« _Stupide… femme…_ »

Le verre se brisa dans un bruit sourd entre ses mains, mais c'est à peine si le mentaliste sentit les morceaux entailler sa chaire ou les dizaines de regards se vriller sur lui. Cependant, cela provoqua en lui un changement d'état d'esprit. Il se maudit immédiatement d'avoir osé penser de telles choses à propos de l'agent, s'il y en avait un de stupide entre elle et lui, c'était bien lui. Elle au moins avait osée dire ce qu'elle ressentait, lui n'avait même pas été capable de répondre, préférant fuir et se réfugier dans un bar, et boire.

« _Je ne peux pas tomber plus bas…_ »

- _Monsieur ? Monsieur, est-ce que ça va ?_

Cette voix inquiète le ramena à la réalité et, après avoir repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait, remarqua la serveuse en face de lui qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, une serviette à la main.

- _Monsieur, est-ce que ça va ?_ répéta-t-elle.

- _Très bien, oui, je… ça va…_ bafouilla-t-il.

_- Vous êtes sûr ? Votre main, vous saignez ! Vous devriez soigner ça,_ dit-elle en lui tendant la serviette.

_- Ca n'a pas d'importance… Je dois y aller._

Patrick se leva, mais en passant devant la jeune femme, celle-ci l'arrêta.

- _Attendez, vous ne devriez pas…_

- _Ca va aller,_ la coupa-t-il en lui adressant un regard reconnaissant. _Je dois retrouver quelqu'un, ça ira_.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant puis lui tourna le dos avant de traverser rapidement la pièce et quitter l'établissement, sans même une hésitation alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes dehors.

La jeune rousse interrogea son patron du regard et, de derrière son comptoir, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête négatif. « _Laisse tomber, Kara »._

C'est donc ce qu'elle fit, soupirant alors qu'elle ramassait les débris de verres sur la nappe ensanglantée. Silencieusement, elle pria afin que ce pauvre homme arrive sain et sauf auprès de son _quelqu'un_.

**…**

Il était déjà bien tard. Teresa, qui avait abandonnée l'idée de pouvoir dormir depuis quelques temps déjà, était allongée sur son canapé, regardant les programmes télévisés défiler sous ses yeux sans y prêter beaucoup d'attention. Elle soupira en tombant sur une énième émission de cuisine.

« _Joyeuse pendaison de crémaillère…_ » marmonna-t-elle tristement.

Puis on sonna à la porte, coupant la brunette dans ses sombres pensées. _Qui pouvait venir sonner à cette heure ?_ Evidemment, elle pensa à Jane, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Pour autant, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, redoutant une seconde confrontation avec son ancien consultant.

Au bout de longues secondes de silence, on finit par frapper plusieurs coups timides à la porte. Lisbon ferma brièvement les yeux, puis repoussa le plaide étalé par-dessus ses jambes et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Une main sur la poignée, elle marqua un temps d'hésitation, revêtant une expression neutre, puis tira lentement la porte vers elle.

Jane se tenait debout devant elle, sous son porche, haletant et trempé de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux frisottaient dans tous les sens, indiquant qu'il s'était probablement passé la main dans les cheveux de nombreuses fois, de l'eau ruisselait encore sur son visage et son costume, imbibé, dégoulinait sur son perron. La marre formée à ses pied laissait entendre qu'il attendait ici depuis un bout de temps déjà. Le masque que c'était forgé la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir la porte disparut à l'instant où son regard se posa sur la main ensanglantée du blondinet.

- _Mon Dieu, Jane… Mais qu'est-ce qui vous…_

- _Revenez !_ lâcha-t-il désespérément.

Elle se recula imperceptiblement, surprise de la détresse perçue dans sa voix.

- _Qu- quoi_ ?

- _Je ne peux pas retourner à Sacramento sans vous, Lisbon. J'ai bien essayé de m'imaginer au CBI, effectuer une enquête, faire comme si rien n'avait changé, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive pas, Teresa ! _

D'un pas, il se rapprocha de l'agent. Il voulait qu'elle voie son vrai visage, qu'elle constate par elle-même qu'il était sincère pour chacun des mots qu'il prononcerait.

- _Vous comptez pour moi. Vous êtes la seule, qui compte vraiment. _

Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de ces mots, ceux qu'elle s'était résolue à ne jamais attendre de sa part.

- _Vous êtes la dernière chose de bien qu'il me reste, _reprit-il,_ la dernière personne qui m'incite à rester quelqu'un de bien. Si je vous perds vous aussi…_ Il baissa les yeux, peu habitué à se montrer aussi vulnérable. _J'ai peur de sombrer définitivement… peur de celui que je pourrais finir par devenir_.

Le mentaliste osa replonger son regard dans celui de son amie, elle ne riait pas, n'était pas soupçonneuse… Non, elle le croyait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Pourtant, elle semblait en plein débat intérieur. Il nota l'émotion dans ses prunelles, la façon dont elle s'était penchée en avant comme pour le prendre dans ses bras, et sa main qui s'accrochait désespérément au cadre de la porte, se retenant d'avancer plus encore.

- _Je sais ce que vous pensez_, rajouta-t-il nerveusement, _si je vous aimais autant que je le prétends, alors je vous laisserais commencer cette nouvelle vie loin de moi, pour votre bien. Mais je suis égoïste, vous l'avez dit vous-même et, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si je ne tentais pas, par tous les moyens, de vous convaincre de rentrer… _

Après un court silence où il se ressaisit, Patrick reprit une dernière fois.

- _Donc je vous le redemande, Teresa. Revenez, s'il vous plaît…_

De longues minutes de silence s'écoulèrent, la pluie continuant de tomber autour d'eux, heurtant avec fracas le toit au-dessus de leur tête. Alors qu'il appréhendait encore la réponse de la jeune femme, cette dernière s'effaça dans l'entrée, l'invitant à entrer. Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle relança l'invitation à voix haute.

- _Il faut soigner votre main, venez,_ dit-elle doucement.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Jane prit enfin conscience de la douleur qui lui irradiait la main. Il grimaça, et la suivit docilement à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- _Vous n'êtes pas la première à me le dire ce soir,_ marmonna-t-il.

- _Mais la première que vous écoutez, mmh ?_ sourit-elle en se retournant.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Oui ils étaient fort pour ça, avoir une discussion sérieuse et, la minute d'après, agir comme si de rien était. Leurs vies respectives étant constituées de sujets sensibles, c'était une habitude qu'ils comprenaient et maîtrisaient très bien. C'est aussi sûrement ce qui expliquait leur étrange amitié.

Après lui avoir retirée sa veste trempée et demandée à ce qu'il enlève ses chaussures, elle le conduisit jusqu'au canapé où elle le fit assoir.

- _Je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie et de quoi vous sécher, ne bougez pas._

Elle disparue en haut de l'escalier, à sa droite, et il l'entendit farfouiller dans ce qui semblait être des cartons. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle redescendait chargée d'une serviette, d'une trousse rouge et d'une assiette.

- _Dites, vous ne comptez pas me manger la main j'espère ?_ demanda-t-il en désignant l'assiette du doigt.

- _Il me fallait justement quelque chose pour accompagner les petits pois_, répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Jane rit, se remémorant l'accueil de l'agent avec sa boîte de conserve un peu plus tôt. Elle vint le rejoindre sur le canapé, posa l'assiette sur la table du salon devant eux et lui tendit la serviette. Pendant qu'il se séchait les cheveux à l'aide de sa main valide, Teresa sortait désinfectant, coton et pince à épiler de sa trousse rouge.

- _L'assiette, c'est pour y mettre les bouts de verre_, expliqua-t-elle. _J'ai cru en voir qui étaient restés incrustés dans vos plaies…_

Le regard du blondinet fit des allez-retours entre sa main et la pince à épiler. Il grimaça.

- _Je vous le confirme, Jane, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Enfin, pour vous…_ rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- _Faites-vous plaisir, torturez-moi_, dit-il en lui tendant sa main. _Je dois bien le mériter_…

Il vit la mâchoire de la brunette se crisper alors qu'elle se penchait pour prendre la bouteille de désinfectant sur la table. Elle garda le silence et, sans hésitations, souleva délicatement la main blessée de l'ancien medium afin de l'asperger de produit. Il grogna en sentant les picotements douloureux enflammer ses coupures.

-_ Je peux savoir comment c'est arrivé _? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur face à Jane, sur le canapé.

Armée de sa pince à épiler, l'assiette coincée entre ses jambes, elle fit glisser sa main sur le dos de celle du consultant et la retourna afin de voir sa paume. Ses doigts étaient chauds, comparé à sa peau encore frigorifiée de sa course sous la pluie. Il nota la légère accélération de son rythme cardiaque à ce contact, sans pour autant en expliquer la cause.

- _J'ai fait un bras de fer avec un verre_, dit-il avec nonchalance. _J'ai gagné mais il s'est défendu jusqu'au bout ce salopard…_

Comme elle était penchée au-dessus de sa paume et que ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient en cascade le long de son visage, il ne put que l'entendre rire. Il se surprit à rire en retour, et cette fois, il sut pourquoi. Ici même, à cet instant, alors même que Lisbon lui retirait des débris de verres incrustés dans sa chaire, il se sentait bien.

- _J'ai un instrument de torture plongée dans une de vos coupures, vous devriez éviter de me faire rire !_ lui conseilla-t-elle, amusée.

- _Pour une fois, je vais suivre vos conseils…_

- _Mmh… Vous auriez dû vous couper plus souvent_, plaisanta la brunette.

Ils gardèrent donc le silence pendant qu'elle retirait la totalité des bouts de verre, un silence confortable seulement interrompu par le tintement du verre tombant dans l'assiette. Une fois cette partie douloureuse terminée, sans quitter la main de Jane, elle posa le récipient sur la table et se pencha un peu plus en avant afin de prendre le rouleau de pansement. Alors qu'elle glissait dangereusement vers le sol, le mentaliste la rattrapa de justesse de sa main valide et l'aida à se remettre droite sur le canapé.

- _Merci_, marmotta-t-elle embarrassée.

- _Je serais toujours là pour vous rattraper, vous vous souvenez ?_

Teresa sourit. Oui, elle se souvenait…

Toujours aussi doucement, elle commença à enrouler le pansement autour de la main de Jane, ses gestes étant probablement un peu plus lents que nécessaire.

- _On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie_, souffla le blondinet.

- _Ma mère était infirmière_, répondit-elle en levant brièvement les yeux vers lui.

Cette confession fut suivit d'un nouveau silence, mais plus court car Lisbon, toujours absorbée par le pansage du blessé, voulut se justifier.

- _Ca…_ commença-t-elle.

- _Oui ?_ l'encouragea-t-il.

- _Ca n'a pas été facile pour moi, vous savez ? De partir, je veux dire…_

Elle arrêta un instant ses gestes afin de le regarder et s'assurer qu'il la croyait. Une fois rassurée, ses doigts recommencèrent à glisser sur sa paume, caressant sa peau d'une manière attentionnée.

- _C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dis à personne. VanPelt m'aurait prise dans ses bras, Rigsby aussi peut être, et Cho… Enfin, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de partir après …_

- _Et moi, alors ? Qu'aurais-je fais ?_ demanda Jane, amusé.

- _Vous, vous auriez sûrement manigancé derrière mon dos afin que ma demande de mutation soit refusée, puis après vous auriez fait comme si vous n'y étiez pour rien._

- _Ca me ressemble assez, en effet, et vous l'avez dit sans même une once de réflexion…_ soupira-t-il. _Je suis vraiment un con d'égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Ca oui…_ confirma-t-elle.

La brunette releva ses prunelles émeraude vers lui, et sourit.

- _Mais heureusement, vous n'êtes pas que ça…_

Il sourit à son tour et, pendant un instant, le temps sembla s'être arrêté autour d'eux. Teresa s'était figée, tenant toujours la main de Jane et, assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils se dévisagèrent longuement, comme si une conversation muette avait lieu. Alors qu'il se sentait perdre pied, Patrick prit conscience de la dangereuse tournure que prenait la situation. Une tournure à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu et qui rendait la décision de Lisbon encore plus douloureuse.

- _Teresa, je dois savoir… Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chance pour que vous décidiez de…_

- _Non,_ le coupa-t-elle._ Je ne reviendrais pas au CBI, ce n'est pas possible. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai déjà pris des engagements ici, je ne peux pas me rétracter d'un claquement de doigt ! _

_- Ce genre de détails peut facilement s'arranger, je pourrais…_

- _Non, vous ne comprenez pas, Jane ! Je ne PEUX PAS remettre les pieds à Sacramento !_ s'écria-t-elle.

En une fraction de seconde, la brunette avait pâlit et une peur panique avait déformée ses traits. Avant que le mentaliste n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était reconstitué un visage serein.

- _Je veux dire, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas revenir,_ expliqua-t-elle posément. _Washington, le FBI… J'ai besoin de ce changement, c'est ce qu'il me faut. _

- _Mmh…_ acquiesça le blondinet, peu convaincu.

Il avait bien vue l'expression de terreur traverser le visage de l'agent, mais son intuition lui souffla de ne pas insister, elle ne dirait rien. D'autant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, elle ne rentrerait pas avec lui, et c'est tout qu'il y avait à retenir au final.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à la convaincre. Consciente de ce qu'il devait éprouver, Lisbon reprit distraitement ses soins, le laissant vaquer à ses pensées.

- _Je pourrais rester ici…_ murmura-t-il, si bas qu'elle crut l'avoir imaginé.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, un sourire illuminait les traits du consultant.

- _Oui, je pourrais rester ici, à Washington !_ s'exclama-t-il à voix haute cette fois.

- _Mais bien sûr,_ rit la jeune femme.

- _Quoi ? Pourquoi ça vous fait rire ?_

- _Vous dites ça comme si vous comptiez vraiment le faire, quitter le CBI, l'affaire John le Rouge… Nous savons tous les deux que ça n'arrivera jamais,_ rit elle à nouveau, comme si c'était la meilleure blague entendue depuis longtemps.

- _Je suis sérieux, Lisbon._

Et en effet, Teresa cessa de rire à l'instant même où elle vit l'air sincère de l'ancien medium.

- _Qu-quoi_ ? bafouilla-t-elle.

- _Ecoutez, quand j'ai compris que vous ne reviendrez vraiment pas, cela m'est apparu comme une évidence ! Je vous ai dit que je ne m'imaginais pas rentrer sans vous, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions…_

- _Mais… vous…_ elle prit une profonde inspiration afin de se remettre les idées en place. _Et John le Rouge ?_

_- Le FBI est aussi mêlé à l'affaire maintenant, donc je pourrais toujours…_

L'agent regarda ses genoux, croulant sous le poids des désillusions. Puis elle sentit quelque chose lui caresser le poignet, et des doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens.

_- ne rien faire…_ soupira-t-il. _Honnêtement, Lisbon, ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe en ce moment…_

- _En ce moment, oui bien sûr…_ répéta-t-elle sceptiquement. _Mais qu'en sera-t-il lorsqu'il frappera à nouveau, hein ? Moi je vais vous le dire : vous replongerez dans le même cycle infernal qui m'a poussé à partir, et vous retournerez à Sacramento en courant. Vous n'abandonnerez jamais votre quête de vengeance, mais moi, oui…_

Patrick se pencha vers elle et exerça une légère pression autour de ses doigts fins.

- _Vous avez tort._

_- Non, Jane, arrêtez de…_

- _John le Rouge,_ la coupa-t-il, _m'a pris ma famille et a volé neuf années de ma vie. Je crois qu'il est temps…d'arrêter les frais. Je ne veux pas aussi vous perdre à cause de lui…_

Il fallut un moment à Teresa pour encaisser les paroles de son ancien consultant et, même après ces longues secondes de silence, elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

- _Vous… vous renonceriez à poursuivre l'homme qui a assassiné votre femme et votre fille, celui que vous traquez depuis neuf ans… pour moi ?_ balbutia-t-elle, sa voix à moitié étranglée.

Il planta son regard bleu azur dans celui, émeraude et étonnement brillant, de l'agent, répondant avec une sincérité dont il n'avait encore jamais fait preuve auparavant.

_- Oui._

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, et elle dû fermer les paupières un instant. Elle prit alors conscience des caresses que Jane effectuait instinctivement sur le dos de sa main. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il faisait ça depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, mais aucuns des deux ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Elle retira sa main et se leva précipitamment du canapé, manquant de trébucher contre l'accoudoir.

- _Je-je peux pas…. Je suis désolé, c'est…_

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un sanglot et, sous le regard pétrifié du mentaliste, tourna les talons pour disparaître en haut des marches, où une porte claqua, l'écho résonnant sinistrement à travers l'appartement.

**TBC...**

* * *

_**Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, si c'est fluffy, ne m'épargnez pas s'il vous plaît ^^**_


	5. Shake It Out

**De nouveau désolée pour l'attente, les vacances au soleil, tout ça... ^^ Comme toujours, je remercie tous mes petits reviewers (Flo, MadMouse, caro94,HeartSentence) ****mais aussi mes lecteurs de l'ombre ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous décevras pas et, si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas, il me reste l'épilogue pour me rattraper ;D**

**Flo: Ca me rassure que tu ai apprécier ma description des sentiments de Jane, c'est la partie qui m'a demandée le plus de temps dans ce chapitre ! Vu dans l'état qu'il était, le seul verre qu'il a bu a suffit ^^ La scène de Jane sous la pluie m'a beaucoup perturbée aussi, j'ai du me contrôler pour ne pas finir ce chapitre en NC-17 xD**

**caro94: Fluffy c'est bien guimauve oui ^^ Je ne suis pas tombée là-dedans alors, ouf ! Ca me rassure ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**IV -** "And I've been a fool and I've been blind, I can never leave the past behind __[…]__ It's always darkest before the dawn…"_ **Shake it Out - Florence & The Machine**.

Le jour était levé depuis moins d'une heure, et Jane arpentait à pas lents le salon de Lisbon tout en buvant une tasse de thé. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement, la brunette dormant encore probablement, et seule la traversée de quelques véhicules au dehors perturbait le calme ambiant.

Le consultant n'avait que très peu dormit, étant donné la façon dont s'était terminée la conversation de la veille. Au début, il avait cru qu'elle avait seulement besoin de quelques minutes afin d'assimiler ses paroles, ses promesses, alors il avait attendu, patiemment.

Sauf que Teresa n'est jamais ressortit de sa chambre.

Il avait bien essayé d'aller lui parler mais, à chaque fois il était resté figé devant la porte, découragé par le silence qui régnait de l'autre côté. Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Patrick avait déjà bien assez vu à quel point sa présence lui faisait du mal, le combat intérieur qu'elle menait chaque minute passée auprès de lui. Malgré qu'il lui ait proposé de sacrifier sa vengeance pour elle, l'agent n'avait pas cédée. Elle avait été à deux doigts de le faire cependant, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, mais quelque chose de plus fort la retenait de dire oui. Lisbon était quelqu'un de sage, ce quelque chose devait vraiment être une bonne raison.

Est-ce qu'il voulait que la brunette reparte avec lui à Sacramento ? Bien sûr, plus que tout. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose pour elle ? Au fond de lui, le mentaliste savait que non. La vrai question était s'il devait se montrer égoïste et continuer ses tentatives auprès l'agent jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder, ou bien faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire depuis le début. La protéger.

Jane arrêta ses allez-retours et jeta un regard en direction de l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de la jeune femme.

Elle méritait une vie normale, sans plus de souffrances qu'elle n'avait déjà éprouvée à cause de lui. Et puis, qu'avait-il à lui offrir mis à part un cœur brisé et un semblant de sourire ?

Son regard se perdit au fond de sa tasse devant ce triste constat.

La douleur au creux de sa poitrine se faisant de nouveau ressentir, il marcha en direction de la cuisine et déposa la vaisselle au fond de l'évier. Il retourna au salon où il enfila sa veste, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Une main sur la poignée, il se retourna une dernière fois, espérant voir Lisbon réveillée, et ayant changée d'avis. Mais il n'y avait toujours personne, le salon demeurant vide et silencieux. Le consultant franchit le seuil et referma doucement la porte derrière lui, sans un regard en arrière cette fois.

Teresa ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, les yeux à moitiés clos, l'esprit encore embrumé par sa courte nuit de sommeil.

La veille, après avoir claquée la porte, elle était restée un long moment adossée contre celle-ci en étouffant ses sanglots, priant pour que Jane ne la poursuive pas. Elle s'était décidée à se relever seulement lorsque son dos lui avait douloureusement suggéré de le faire, pour finalement se réfugier au fond de son lit sans même retirer le vieux survêtement qu'elle avait revêtu un peu plus tôt.

Emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, au chaud, au calme, elle s'était mise à maudire son consultant. _Ancien_ consultant. Pourquoi s'était-il ouvert à elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? N'aurait-il pas simplement pu être en colère ou se taire ?

Elle avait ensuite guettée les allez et retour de Jane entre son canapé et sa chambre une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, elle finisse par sombrer.

Lisbon n'avait jamais réellement expérimenté le dicton « la nuit porte conseil », mais en se réveillant quelques minutes plus tôt, cette phrase n'aurait pu être plus claire. C'était comme si son esprit avait continué de débattre pendant son sommeil, et elle voyait la situation sous un tout nouvel angle.

Bien sûr, tout ce qu'elle avait avouée à Jane la veille était vrai, cela l'avait même soulagée, en quelques sortes, d'enfin déballer le fond de ses pensées. Mais une part d'elle était déçue qu'il l'ait cru aussi facilement, comme si elle n'avait que faire des promesses qui les liaient et qui lui était possible de l'abandonner lui, son équipe, sa vie, pour des prétextes avec lesquelles elle vivait depuis des mois, voire des années. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, d'abandonner, elle savait que trop bien le mal que cela faisait.

_« Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour vous »_ lui avait-il dit un jour. La jeune femme avait eu l'occasion de lui montrer qu'il en était de même pour elle, et même plus. Le protéger, le sauver… Non, il en avait fallu beaucoup plus pour la faire fuir.

_« Agent Lisbon,_

_Un poste va, prochainement, se libérer au siège du FBI, à Washington DC. Un poste qui sera à la hauteur de vos compétences, n'ayez crainte. Je vous suggère fortement d'accepter cette offre et de quitter l'Etat, pendant que le choix est encore de votre ressort. Je sais qu'une menace à votre encontre n'aura que peu d'influence sur vous, alors pensons plutôt au bien être de notre ami commun. Comment réagirait notre cher Patrick en découvrant votre cadavre, accompagné de ma sanglante signature ? Vous ne voudriez pas lui faire ce mal, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Vous êtes une femme remarquable, Teresa, vous ferez le bon choix. »_

Voilà le mot qui avait pétrifié l'agent quelques semaines plus tôt, la vision du smiley rouge sang en guise de signature finissant de lui glacer le sang. Le tueur avait vu juste, l'effet que son meurtre pourrait avoir sur Jane avait éclipsé le fait que sa propre vie était menacée. Teresa Lisbon faisait passer les autres avant elle, elle était comme ça, et que le tueur le sache l'effrayait au plus haut point. Si elle se faisait tuée de la main de John le Rouge, la culpabilité deviendrait trop lourde, même pour le veuf, et ce n'est pas certain qu'il s'en remettrait.

Voilà pourquoi Lisbon avait accepté le marché sans broncher, sans même penser aux petites closes en bas du papier. Voilà pourquoi elle s'est efforcée de rester de marbre devant le consultant, alors qu'en réalité, elle se mordait jusqu'au sang afin de ne pas craquer et lui dire la vérité.

Elle se remémora les paroles du mentaliste.

_« Si je vous perds vous aussi… J'ai peur de sombrer définitivement… peur de celui que je pourrais finir par devenir. »_

Et si c'est justement cela que John le Rouge voulait ? En partant de son propre chef, il récupérait un compagnon de jeu concentré, sans plus aucune conscience et prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'attraper, sans personne pour l'en empêcher. S'il la tuait, cela risquerait d'être le meurtre de trop, et le sérial killer se retrouverait alors privé de son adversaire préféré.

Et si _Il_ en profitait pour s'en prendre à l'ancien medium alors qu'elle s'était enfuie à des milliers de kilomètres, juste parce qu'elle avait bêtement marché dans le plan sordide de ce psychopathe ? Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Jamais.

_« Je ne veux pas aussi vous perdre à cause de lui…_ »

La brunette savait maintenant ce qui lui restait à faire. Parler de la menace au consultant. Il serait probablement en colère qu'elle lui ait caché cela, mais il finirait par lui pardonner, et ensemble ils trouveront une solution.

Elle descendit les marches en souriant, rassurée à l'idée que tout pourrait finalement s'arranger. Elle ne le perdrait pas lui non plus.

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva dans le salon, vêtue d'un jean qu'elle avait pris le temps d'enfiler sous son maillot des Chicago Cubs avant de descendre, le silence de son appartement l'interpella. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le plaid soigneusement pliée sur son canapé et la table basse parfaitement nettoyée. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard à la recherche du blondinet, en vain. La brunette se dirigea à pas vifs vers la salle de bain, il n'y était pas non plus. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, un élan de panique s'emparant d'elle. L'agent se précipita dans la cuisine, espérant l'y voir siroter sa traditionnelle tasse de thé.

- _Jane ?_ l'appela-t-elle. _Ja…_ le nom mourût sur ses lèvres à l'instant où elle constata que la pièce était vide, et qu'une tasse reposait au fond de l'évier.

Il était partit. Jane avait renoncé, et il était partit en croyant qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir.

C'était comme si on venait soudainement de la frapper à la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle sous la dureté du choc. Elle avait été aveugle, naïve d'espérer pouvoir le protéger en s'enfuyant sous les ordres d'un assassin. Patrick Jane était son ami, et elle l'aimait. Suffisamment pour vouloir le protéger, trop profondément pour pouvoir l'abandonner. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été si lente à comprendre…

Faisant fi de toute logique, elle s'empara de ses clés et sortit en trombe de l'appartement. Le mentaliste était peut être partit depuis des heures, avait sans doutes prit un taxi ou était même déjà dans l'avion, peu importe, elle n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir. La seule chose qu'elle voulait faire à présent, c'était courir à sa poursuite. Courir jusqu'à rattraper son idiot de consultant et lui demander de rester. C'était une décision risquée, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire autrement.

Pour une matinée d'avril sur la côte Est, il faisait un temps agréable. Le ciel était bleu, sans nuages, et le vent soufflait suffisamment pour rappeler aux passants que l'été n'était pas encore arrivé malgré les apparences.

L'appartement de Lisbon se situait le long d'une rue qui formait une ligne droite sur plusieurs kilomètres, où les pavillons de couleurs et d'architectures différentes se succédaient avec une certaine harmonie, et où la verdure était bien présente autour de chaque habitation. Patrick regardait attentivement les alentours tout en marchant, découvrant cette ville dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Il avait toujours aimé les grands espaces, là où la nature gardait la plupart de ses droits, et c'est pour cela qu'il aimait la Californie d'ailleurs, l'état possédant de magnifiques réserves naturelles. Pourtant, plus il avançait le long de la 13ème Rue, plus il se surprenait à aimer l'ambiance qui régnait à DC. Son avion ne décollant qu'en début d'après-midi, il avait largement le temps de se balader, et comme il ne savait absolument pas comment se rendre à l'aéroport Ronald Reagan de là où il se trouvait, il appellerait un taxi pour l'y conduire d'ici quelques heures.

En attendant, il continuait de marcher en détaillant les gens qu'il croisait, humant l'air afin de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère de la ville et de ses habitants en ce dimanche matin.

Teresa courrait à en perdre haleine, évitant les quelques badauds qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. Elle ne faisait guère attention aux injures ou aux regards curieux qui la dévisageaient. Elle pouvait presque les entendre penser « _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celle-là, de courir comme ça un dimanche ? »_.

_« Allez vous faire voir, tiens ! »_ leur répondait mentalement la brunette.

Regardant droit devant elle, Lisbon cherchait désespérément une silhouette en costume trois pièces.

Arrêté à un passage pour piétons, le consultant attendait patiemment que le feu autorise la traversée. Regardant les environs, il vit à sa droite une vieille femme, les bras chargés d'un sac de course en papier d'où dépassaient quelques oranges, avancer à petits pas vers lui. Elle scrutait attentivement le feu, comme si, tant qu'elle gardait le contact visuel, il l'attendrait avant de passer au vert.

Jane sourit.

Puis un joggeur, qui trottinait un peu plus loin derrière, se retourna afin de reluquer une jeune blonde à robe courte qui passait, si bien qu'il ne vit pas la vieille dame devant lui et la percuta de plein fouet. Le sac qu'elle tenait tomba au sol, des oranges et quelques boîtes de conserves s'éparpillant sur le trottoir. Le jeune joggeur retira un de ses écouteurs et se confondit en excuses auprès de la pauvre femme qui pestait contre lui. Il s'empressa de se baisser et de ramasser ses courses tandis qu'elle reportait son regard vers le feu. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle soupira.

Le mentaliste regarda de nouveau droit devant lui. Le feu était vert.

Elle continuait de courir, vite. L'air commençait à lui manquer, et un point de côté fulgurant lui soutirait une grimace douloureuse. Mais elle devait continuer.

Pourtant, quelques mètres plus loin, le feu de l'autre côté de la rue passa au rouge, et elle dû se résigner à s'arrêter. Essoufflée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les joues rougies par l'effort, Teresa se retint de s'allonger sur le sol lorsqu'elle arriva au bord du trottoir. Pliée en deux, les mains sur ses genoux, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, et de repousser l'envie d'abandonner qui pointait le bout de son nez.

_« Fais-toi à l'idée, ma vieille. Tu pourras courir aussi loin que tu veux, il est déjà partit et tu ne le rattraperas pas… »_

Puis elle réalisa que quelqu'un était en train de s'adresser à elle.

- Vous vous sentez bien, ma petite ?

Une vieille dame chargée d'un paquet de courses et qui, visiblement, attendait elle aussi de traverser, la dévisageait avec inquiétude.

- _Oui, j'ai juste… courue trop longtemps… Je suis essoufflée…_ hoqueta la brunette. _Merci… de vous en inquiéter…_

_- Et bien, _répondit-elle après l'avoir détaillée de la tête aux pieds_, vue votre état, ce après quoi vous courrez doit vraiment en valoir la peine _

L'agent rit. C'est vrai qu'elle ne devait pas avoir fière allure dans son vieux jean et son tee-shirt deux fois trop grand, sa chevelure emmêlée, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de coiffer et dont sa course n'avait sûrement pas arrangée l'état.

- _Oh oui, il en vaut vraiment la peine…_

L'ancien medium avait à peine fait quelques pas après la rue qu'il venait de traverser, qu'il perçut une anomalie dans le paysage. Quelqu'un courrait et, d'après les foulées irrégulières et bruyantes qu'il entendait, ce n'était pas un joggeur. Les pas s'arrêtent tout près derrière lui, un essoufflement. C'est une femme.

Trouvant le jeu amusant, il resta immobile et écouta. Heureusement, les rues étaient calmes le dimanche.

Il reconnaît la voix de la vieille femme au sac de course, sauf qu'elle ne râle plus contre le joggeur qui l'a renversé. Elle paraît inquiète pour la jeune femme essoufflée. Puis il l'entend, sa voix rendue légèrement rauque par l'effort, mais il la reconnaît. C'est Lisbon.

Il se retourne aussitôt, ses yeux la cherchant déjà parmi les passants. Il ne tarda pas à la trouver d'ailleurs, elle était juste en face de lui, à moitié accroupie sur le trottoir d'en face, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille lui donnaient un air de sauvageonne, et son tee-shirt trop large, qu'il reconnaissait pour l'avoir surprise à dormir avec, baillait sur ses frêles épaules, en laissant un à moitié nu.

Tournée vers son interlocutrice, elle ne fit pas attention à lui.

_« Oh oui, il en vaut vraiment la peine… » _l'entendit-il dire.

Elle lui avait couru après finalement. Teresa avait changée d'avis, elle voulait qu'il reste. Ou alors, elle voulait simplement expliquer sa réaction de la veille et lui faire de vrais adieux, se disant qu'il méritait au moins ça. Il sentit son enthousiasme s'évaporer à cette possibilité, il ne voulait pas affronter un nouveau refus.

Cependant, la possibilité de s'enfuir lui échappa à l'instant où la brunette posa enfin les yeux sur lui.

- _Jane !_ cria-t-elle.

Impulsivement, elle se releva et avança vers lui. Ayant oubliée l'interdiction de traversée, elle manqua de peu de se faire renverser par une voiture qui ralentit à peine. Le corps tendu vers l'avant, le consultant jeta un bref regard des deux côtés de la route et se précipita vers Lisbon, l'attrapant par le bras afin de l'entraîner en sécurité sur le trottoir.

- _On ne vous a jamais dit de regarder avant de traverser ?_ la gronda-t-il.

Il relâcha l'étreinte autour de son bras, mais elle, resta fermement cramponnée aux manches de son costume, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

- _Restez !_ supplia-t-elle.

Elle l'avait dit tellement vite que le mentaliste cru l'avoir imaginé.

- _Pardon ? _

_- Restez !_ redit-elle. _Je ne peux pas revenir en Californie tout de suite, je n'ai jamais voulu partir d'ailleurs, mais vous aviez raison,_ continua l'agent en haletant._ Je veux que vous que restiez à DC ! Je peux quitter le CBI, mon équipe, mais pas vous. Je ne peux pas vous laisser derrière moi, je n'y arrive pas…_

Patrick n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être de nouveau si heureux, et il lui offrit un des plus beaux sourire qu'elle ne lui ait jamais connus. Il repoussa une mèche brune qui retombait devant le visage de la jeune femme, sa main s'attardant sur sa joue et, sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'ait planifié, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Teresa.

On dit que les lèvres sont l'endroit le plus sensible du corps humain. A cet instant, il voulait bien le croire.

Sentir d'aussi près sa douceur, sa finesse, son odeur de cannelle… C'est un geste qui lui parut presque naturel, malgré le caractère inédit de la chose, et il s'imaginait très bien le faire encore, encore et encore.

Il se détacha doucement de son visage, les yeux toujours fermés, appuyant son front contre le sien.

Lisbon n'ayant pas répondu à son baiser, il redoutait maintenant sa réaction.

Il sentit alors des doigts fins venir caresser sa joue, tendrement, et de nouveau, il sentit les lèvres de la brunette capturer les siennes. Elle fit passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire, les excuses qu'elle ne serait capable de formuler à voix haute._ « Désolé d'être partit sans dire un mot. Désolé de la peine que je t'ai causée. Désolée d'avoir été aussi dur envers toi. Désolée d'avoir fuis au moment où tu aurais eu besoin de moi… »_

La vieille dame les regardait, attendris, éprouvant un brin de nostalgie. Puis elle reporta son attention sur la route, décidée à continuer son chemin. Malheureusement, le feu passa du vert au rouge sous ses yeux, encore une fois. Elle posa violemment son sac de course au sol en soupirant, se demandant pourquoi elle décidait de passer la fin de sa retraite dans cette ville.

Patrick et Teresa finirent par se séparer, rouvrant les yeux afin de savourer cette nouvelle proximité. Il écarta délicatement la frange indisciplinée qui lui barrait le front, et repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- _Tu n'as jamais voulus partir, _répéta-t-il distraitement. _Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?_

Elle fuie brièvement son regard, cherchant à s'armer de courage pour ce qui allait suivre. Finalement, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna en direction de l'appartement.

- _Je te dois une explication, _déclara-t-telle._ Rentrons, je te raconterais tout…_

Leurs mains liées l'une à l'autre, ils avancèrent à travers les rues de DC. Une seconde chance leur était offerte, et ils ne laisseraient aucunes menaces la leur enlever. Ils l'affronteraient ensemble, comme toujours.

**Fin.**

* * *

Epilogue à suivre...

Pour excuser mon retard, j'ai illustrer cette fin par une petite vidéo. Si ca vous dis de jeter un coup d'oeil :

watch?v=ADorqBiVPZo


	6. Epilogue

_**Et enfin je termine cet histoire ^^**_

_**Guest: A la base, RedJohn n'avait rien à voir avec le départ de Lisbon. Mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est aussi un personnage très important, et il aurait manqué quelque chose si je ne l'avais pas introduit. J'aurais aussi préféré vous laisser avec juste cet epilogue comme éclaircissement, le cliffhanger aurait été parfait... et cruel xD Enfin, tan pis maintenant ^^**_

_**Une dernière fois, merci à mes reviewers, et à votre patience surtout... **_

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone brisa le calme relatif ambiant. Grace interrompit le pianotage de ses doigts sur son clavier d'ordinateur afin de décrocher le combiné de sa ligne fixe.

- _Agent VanPelt_, dit-elle en guise de salutation.

En reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur, le visage de la rousse s'illumina.

- _Eh Jane ! Alors, comment ca [...] Oh... _

Son sourire disparut et ses sourcils se froncèrent. A l'entente du nom du consultant, Rigsby et Cho avaient levés le regard vers elle.

- _Et qu'est ce que tu vas [...] Quoi ?! Mais tu es sûr ? [...] Ah..._

De nouveau, la jeune femme sourit.

- _Oui, biensûr je leur dirais ! [...] D'accord, j'ai hâte, vous nous manquez déjà [...] Dis à Lisbon que je lui souhaite bonne chance !_ rajouta-t-elle en riant.

Ses deux collègues ne purent entendre la réponse de son interlocuteur mais cela devait être amusant car le rire de Grace retentit de nouveau.

_- A bientôt, j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous deux..._

Elle resta encore quelques secondes en ligne, puis raccrocha, souriante et encore surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- _Alors, il a réussit à convaincre Lisbon de rentrer ?_ demanda Rigsby qui s'était levé pour s'approcher du bureau de VanPelt.

-_ Euh non, pas exactement..._ répondit-elle, hésitante.

-_ Bah, tu viens pas de lui dire "A bientôt" ?_

_- Jane a décidé de rester à Washington, avec Lisbon_, l'informa-t-elle. _Mais comme ce n'était pas prévu, il doit revenir afin de prendre ses affaires et elle l'accompagne, pour nous voir. Je crois qu'elle s'en veut toujours d'être partit sans prévenir..._

-_ Attends, quand tu dis qu'il reste à Washington avec Lisbon..._ _Il reste avec Lisbon ou... AVEC Lisbon ? _demanda le grand brun en insistant sur le second "avec".

- _Il quitte la Californie pour la rejoindre,_ intervint Cho d'un ton neutre, _à ton avis ?_

_- Wow... _s'exclama Wayne.

-_ J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'on les perds tous les deux,_ dit tristement la rouquine.

Un silence pesant suivit ses mots, les trois agents prenant conscience de la perte des deux membres les plus importants de l'équipe.

- _Eh ! Mais ca veut dire que tu vas rester notre patron ?!_ demanda finalement le grand brun à l'asiatique.

- _Peut-être..._ répondit-il en ouvrant un des dossier posé sur son bureau, comme si cela lui était égal.

_- Donc tu ne pourras plus venir à nos soirées poker..._ sourit Rigsby.

- _T'auras peut être une chance de gagner quelque chose pour une fois,_ soupira-t-il.

Malgré son ton toujours monocorde, on discernait une lueur amusée dans son regard. D'ailleurs, Grace confirma sa remarque en ricanant.

- _Ah ah ! Très drôle_ ! ironisa Wayne.

- _C'est pas de sa faute si tu ne sais pas bluffer,_ dit malicieusement VanPelt.

- _Pff... N'importe quoi !_ s'offusqua-t-il. _Je sais bluffer, c'est juste que..._

- _Même là, t'es pas convaincant,_ l'interrompit Kimball.

- _Je vais peut être bien aller rejoindre Lisbon au FBI moi_, dit froidement Wayne._ Il y a une mauvaise ambiance ici depuis que le nouveau chef d'équipe a été promu.._.

Il lança un regard noir à ses deux coéquipiers et se retourna en marchant vers la cuisine.

- _C'était mieux, mais c'est pas encore ça..._ lança Cho dans son dos.

Sans s'arrêter d'avancer, le grand brun leva un bras en l'air, adressant un signe peu amical en direction de l'asiatique. Ce dernier reporta son attention au dossier en soupirant.

- _Aucun respect pour la hiérarchie..._

...

_**5 semaines plus tard...**_

- _Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?_ demanda joyeusement Jane.

Accoudé à la table de la cuisine, il regardait Teresa se servir une tasse de café. Il adorait particulièrement ces matins de fin de semaine, quand ils pouvaient se lever tard et prendre le temps de savourer leur petit déjeuner. Les cheveux encore en bataille et son tee-shirt trop grand cachant à peine la moitié de ses cuisses, la brunette releva les yeux vers lui en souriant.

- _On pourrait aller au Smithonian ?_ suggéra-t-elle.

Le mentaliste glissa un bref regard vers la fenêtre et fit une grimace en signe de désaccord.

- _Il fait trop beau dehors pour s'enfermer dans un musée..._

- _Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel musée !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

-_ Puis-je savoir depuis quand date cet intérêt pour les musées ?_ demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Piquée au vif, la jeune femme baissa les yeux en rougissant.

- _J'y ai toujours prêtée de l'intérêt, c'est juste que... je n'aime pas aller les visiter toute seule_, avoua-t-elle.

- _Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, j'aurais adoré t'y accompagner plus tôt !_

-_ Mouais, c'est ça,_ dit-elle sceptiquement._ Tu te serais moqué de moi oui !_

- _Peut-être,_ lui accorda-t-il, _mais je t'aurais accompagné quand même..._

Alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur son front en passant devant lui pour mettre le grill pain en marche, le blondinet se dit qu'il y aurait autre chose qu'il aurait pu faire plus tôt.

- _Le Smithonian,_ reprit-il,_ ce n'est pas là où tu m'a dis que la femme de ton partenaire travaillait ?_

- _Ah non,_ répondit-elle en brandissant une tartine, _elle travaille au Jefferson. Et si tu osais la désigner comme "sa" femme devant elle, elle te ferait sûrement un exposé approfondie sur "l'archaïsme d'une institution telle que le mariage"_ ! dit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

Il rit devant sa mise en garde. Pour que le terme l'ai ainsi marqué, elle-même avait dû faire cette terrible erreur.

- _Cette femme a l'air intéressante, il faudra que tu me la présente_, sourit-il.

-_ J'aimerais bien voir ça,_ rit-elle en s'imaginant la scène. _Ca pourrait même être dangereux, si elle a un scalpel sous la main..._

_- Il y a l'adresse du Jefferson dans l'annuaire ? _demanda-t-il en riant.

- _Au moins, tu as une chance de pouvoir lui parler, il n'ont pas encore fiché ta tête à la sécurité du musée..._ dit-elle malicieusement.

Jane grommela.

Il avait fait une demande auprès du FBI afin d'être engagé en tant que consultant, mais étant donné ses "antécédents" bien connus des services grâce à l'agent Darcy, elle avait été rapidement refusée. Cela n'empêchait pas le mentaliste de continuer d'aider Lisbon sur ses affaires lorsqu'elle rentrait à la maison et un jour, alors qu'il venait d'avoir une révélation sur l'enquête en cours, il s'était précipité au Building Hoover et fait irruption en plein milieu d'un débriefing. Il avait cru tenir là l'occasion de convaincre les agents présents de son efficacité, qu'ils insisteraient ensuite auprès du Directeur afin de l'engager, mais malheureusement, c'est l'effet contraire qu'il obtenu. L'ancien medium avait joué son grand numéro à la Patrick Jane, et la procureur générale n'avait pas du tout apprécié.

Caroline Julian avait de nombreuses années de carrière derrière elle, et elle n'était pas arrivée à la place qu'elle occupait aujourd'hui grâce à sa douceur et à son amabilité. C'était une procureur respectée, juste et efficace qui aimait les preuves solides et concrètes. Pour elle, Patrick Jane représentait un danger pour le FBI, une véritable source d'ennuis pour le métier qui représentait sa vie.

- _Ecoutes mon chou,_lui avait-elle dit,_je suis au courant de tes "exploits" là-bas, dans l'Etat Doré. Ici nous avons nos fouines qui nous trouvent de vrais preuves et, même si je ne comprend rien à leur charabia scientifique, ils me permettent de coincer les criminels pour de bon et, en plus, d'être apprécié de la hiérarchie. Toi, mon chou, toi et tes tours de passe-passe hasardeux n'allez faire que remplir mon bureau de paperasses supplémentaires et sûrement finir par me faire virer. Je vais donc te demander, à toi et ton joli costume, de bien vouloir quitter cet honorable bâtiment. Et si jamais je revois ta tignasse blonde dans les parages, je collerais ce sourire de surfer australien sur un avis de signalement que je distribuerais à chaque agent du Bureau afin que tu ne puisses définitivement plus mettre les pieds ici. C'est clair ?_

En faites, la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé à cet instant était qu'il ne savait pas surfer. Jane n'avait pas pris la menace au sérieux, et voilà qu'après s'être glissé une première fois parmi les touristes afin de pouvoir déjeuner avec Teresa, son visage s'était retrouvé placardé à tout les étage du siège du FBI. Se faire plaquer au sol par deux gorilles armés lui avait fait passer l'envie de plaisanter, en particulier après avoir pensé a ce que cela pouvait causer à Lisbon.

Un soir où elle lui avait ramenée l'affiche placardée à son étage, il lui avait lancé : _"Au moins, tu penseras à moi au boulot. Les cadres exposés sur le bureau, c'est démodé...". _Elle avait rit, mais au fond, le mentaliste se doutait bien que l'agent devait se sentir mal à l'aise auprès de ses collègues.

Puis il avait finalement trouvé une place au Washington Post, le journal de la ville. Il s'avérait que le principe de l'interview soit semblable à celui de l'interrogatoire, et les talents de Jane ont su intéresser les bonnes personnes au sein du quotidien. Ce n'était pas aussi gratifiant que de travailler pour les forces de l'ordre, mais cela lui convenait pour l'instant.

- _Tu verras,_ dit-il, _un jour_, _les trucs scientifiques ne suffiront plus et là, cette Madame Julian regrettera de m'avoir chassé comme un mal propre..._

Il but une gorgée de son thé et rajouta :

- _Je pourrais aussi l'interviewer lors d'une conférence de presse et lui faire dire des..._

- _Non, Jane !_ le gronda Lisbon.

Ah. Quand elle l'appelait par son nom, c'était qu'elle était branchée en mode professionnel. Ou qu'elle était vraiment très en colère.

- _Bon d'accord, peut être pas la conférence de presse..._ soupira-t-il.

La brunette le remercia du regard et il sourit intérieurement. Après tout, il avait seulement dit "peut être".

- _Tu sais que le Smithonian possède également des jardins accessibles au publique ?_ glissa-t-il, revenant au sujet principal de la conversation.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire devant le compromis parfait que lui proposait l'ancien medium. Elle n'eût cependant pas le loisir de répondre car on sonna à la porte. Le couple fronça les sourcils en même temps. Qui pouvait venir les déranger un dimanche matin ?

- Ne b_ouges pas_, dit-elle au blondinet, _je vais voir..._

Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle croquait un morceau de biscotte et quittait nonchalamment la cuisine. L'agent traversa le salon et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de positionner son oeil en face du judas et identifier leur visiteur. Il n'y avait personne. Prudemment, elle entrebâilla la porte et scruta les alentours. Ne voyant rien de suspect, elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, croyant à une erreur d'adresse, lorsque ses yeux furent attirés par un objet blanc à ses pieds.

Une petite enveloppe reposait sur le paillasson. Lisbon s'en saisit et la fit tourner entre ses mains. Le fait qu'elle soit vierge finit de l'inquiéter, quelqu'un l'avait bel et bien déposé là à son attention. Les doigts tremblants, elle l'ouvrit et sortit la carte, pas plus grande qu'une carte de visite, qu'elle contenait. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le petit smiley rouge vif en guise de signature, et, pendant un instant qui lui parut durer une éternité, elle fut incapable d'en décrocher son regard. Puis elle redressa vivement la tête et scruta de nouveau la rue, plus attentivement cette fois, recherchant une silhouette suspecte parmi les autres.

Il devait être là. Il voulait sûrement se délecter de sa réaction, admirer la peur qui se peignait sur son visage à l'instant même. John le Rouge devait être là, quelque part. Etait-ce ce joggeur là ? Ou peut être ce grand-père boiteux en face, était-il vraiment ce qu'il paraissait être ?

Finalement, elle se rendit compte que cela ne servait rien à part la rendre plus folle encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et elle referma lentement la porte, s'y appuyant comme une bouée de sauvetage.

_" Bienvenue dans la partie, Teresa... "_

Ces mots tournaient encore dans son esprit, la hantant tellement qu'elle n'entendit même pas Jane la rejoindre à l'autre bout du salon. Lorsque la brunette leva enfin les yeux vers lui, elle le vit qui la dévisageait en silence, le visage fermé.

Il savait. Le mentaliste avait du voir l'enveloppe, puis son air décomposé. Il savait ce qui venait de se produire.

- _Ca y'est, c'est arrivé..._ souffla-t-elle.

La période d'insouciance qu'ils s'étaient accordée jusque-là était terminée.

**Fin.**

* * *

**_Pour ceux/celles d'entre vous qui aurait reconnu, oui, j'ai bien fais un mini cross-over ^^ L'occasion était trop tentante..._  
**


End file.
